hired help
by Criticalskyz
Summary: THe Demon missed one of his children he blessed but she has been hiding for years since birth, she also is trying to hide from the brothers, even though they don't know who she is ... or do they....


Hired Help-I don't own anything

Another Demon child shows up years earlier looking for a way to go unnoticed by the Demon. He knows she's out there, if only there was a way for the Winchesters to get rid of her, unaware that she was the final key to stopping the gate from opening.

Something fun I thought- I only had the idea for the story not the show. Any idea for this would great.

Lilith, growled as her demon came back once more empty handed. '**Damn that Azazel he had to have that one key. The one who could decide how to break the last seal. '**Azazel had made a secret key, made it the most powerful key then hid it in the feeble world called earth.

"What do you mean you can't find the key? It's a Human for hell's sake. How hard could it be to find it!!!?" Lilith roared at the dark cloaked image before her.

"My Lord, it must be a spell that is hiding the key, once it can be broken, we can use the chosen one to help us open the seals. It will just take a little more time" the figure replied. Lilith raised her hand, the figure howled in pain.

"Do not test my patience my leige. I will have no problem replacing you to find the key. Dead or alive it doesn't matter" Lilith shimmered out of sight, leaving the figure trembling in its shroud. He feared Azazel at one time, now there was a new threat. After the seal was broken he was hoping that he'd be long gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A silver bullet razed past her hooded head. She ducked down as she heard the blast fire from feet before her. She grabbed the rifle on the ground, threw it up in the air, using her strength hit her assailant in the temple.

"Damn it" he grunted, she hit him again knocking the blonde man out. She stood up looking around for any more problems. The wizard on the ground was safe, just knocked out from the two men. She needed the man's help though. No time now, not when the hunters were so close to finding her. Turning towards the open window she heard a taller man calling for who she assumed was laying on the ground . Opening the window wider, she jumped out and eased her way to the ground.

Sam, ran to the window, he saw the woman float? Yep float to the 6 story apartment building. He looked at his brother and man who both lay on the ground. He went to his brother first.

"Dean? Dean?" he called as he shook him. Dean groaned as he opened his green hazel eyes "Yes Sammy I'm good. Go check on our man over…"

The man shimmered out of sight.

"Damn it "Dean grumbled "What hit me?" Sam lifted up the butt of the rifle "This …. But she used a lot of mojo to knock you out " Sam held the smirk in as his brother made a comment about being to old for this shit .

" Come on man , lets get back to the room to clean you up, I promise not to tell Bobby a girl kicked your ass." He told his older brother as he helped him off the ground.

Dean groaned, as he got up, his head was starting to throb as he tried to remember where he saw the tat on the girl's arm before. The pain in his head stopped him though. "Alright , lets go this was a dead end anyway and I'm beat" Dean picked up his sawed off shotgun and followed his brother out the door .

" So your are telling me that the freaky bitch that knocked me out floated across to another building , Sam are you sure that she floated ? I mean like Meg floated, are you sure that she didn't take a swipe at you?"

"No Dean, I saw her float like as in 'walking on water 'float. But like you said lets get some sleep" Sam suggested, he was tired and needed a shower. Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala, Sam sighed he had hoped Dean wasn't going to make him drive . Sam, watched is older brother slid into the passenger side and takes a deep breath. Sam slid into the drivers side , he was amazed how quick his brother could slip into sleep while it took him forever to get to sleep.

Any ideas please let me know!!!!!


End file.
